


Percy Danvers

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: At the age of twelve Percy Jackson was sent to live with his cousins, the Danvers, after the death of his mother.Years later and Percy has found himself conscripted by his cousin Alex to help her and Supergirl track down a mysterious criminal who's been stealing ancient Greek artifacts. Now if only he could figure out where Kara keeps disappearing to?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. A Moment of Crime

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a restarting of my other story stuck. I've changed how the plot is going to go as I became dissatisfied and annoyed with how I had started it and where it was going. 
> 
> Hopefully with this story the updates will be better and more often.
> 
> Just some story notes.  
-Other than the death of his mother Percy has still gone through everything in the books including the Heroes of Olympus.  
-Percy was raised by the Danvers.  
-The gods are jerks as always

A single security guard walked through the National City Museum of history. He was nodding his head to a pop song as it played through his ear buds. He was average height with brown hair and brown eyes. 

Then his eye caught a specific piece hanging on the wall. 

An ancient Greek spear was laying displayed above a set of rusted armour yet the spear itself was gleaming like the sun. It was easily as long as he was tall and looked sharp enough to pierce steel. 

“I gotta admit the ancient Greeks sure knew how to make a weapon.” He said with a light chuckle.

“You could say that again.”

“Wha-”

With a sickening  _ shhhhkk _ his head was separated from his shoulder. His body falling forward to its knees before laying flat, a pool of blood forming from his severed neck. 

The stranger, now fully visible, cut an imposing figure. He was covered from head to toe in bright bronze armour that gleamed much like the spear. His only visible feature being the bright green glowing eyes that shone out from beneath his helmet. 

He stepped over the still twitching corpse and pulled the spear from the wall. It seemed to empower him somehow as his eyes flared brighter before dimming down again at the contact. 

Then, in a cloud of mist, he disappeared.

Kara  _ hated _ mondays.

It wasn’t even in the, Garfield the cat hates mondays so now I do too, sort of way. It was the slow agonizing process of getting through her morning routine to reach the coffee pot sort of hatred. 

This monday morning happened to be particularly brutal as she had fallen asleep on the couch working on a piece, and now her back was killing her, making every other normally tedious aspect that much worse. 

As she tried to motivate herself into moving she heard her phone buzz beside her. She flailed her arms behind her trying to grab the offending phone before finally succeeding. She squinted at the sudden brightness and groaned once her eyes adapted.

_ Message from Alex: Need you at the D.E.O pronto. _

She threw her phone onto the bed and flopped on her back. For a moment she just layed there. Then in a whoosh she was gone.

She arrived at the D.E.O in full costume.

Alex was already waiting for her, a coffee in one hand and a donut in the other. It was clearly an attempt to appease her but right now her need for coffee outweighed any annoyance towards her sister. 

“So what is so urgent that you needed me here before I could fully wake myself up?” She asked aloud as she took a large gulp of the coffee. Her lashes fluttering as the caffeine hit her blood stream.

“Ah, Supergirl, just the person we were looking for.” Brainy said calmly as he stepped away from the computer consul. “What do you know of the Ancient Geeks?” 

She sputtered on her coffee as she stared at him in confusion. “Do you mean the Ancient Greeks?”

“Ah yes, my mistake, but yes what do you know of the Ancient Greeks?”

“Umm, they existed…?” She said hesitantly.

“Yes, well that is true, but beyond that they woreshiped a panel of gods, twelve to be specific.” He told her.

“And what exactly does that have to do with me being here at...seven in the morning?”

Alex interceded then. Moving to the computer as she brought up quite the disturbing image. A decapitated man was laying on the ground in front of an empty museum display. 

“Last night someone broke into the Museum of History and stole this item.” Alex said bringing up another image, this one of a bright glowing bronze spear. “The spear of Ares. Now watch the footage.”

Kara stared at the screen as the guard, pre-decapitation, walked towards the display. Suddenly the screen glitched and someone was suddenly behind him, they were dressed in full bronze armour that glowed just like the spear, then the screen glitched again and the guard was suddenly on the ground decapitated. She pinched her brown as the armoured individual stepped forward and grabbed the spear. The screen glitched once more and he was gone. 

“So what did I just see?” She asked in confusion.

“We don’t know. Brainy guarantees that the footage wasn’t tampered with, so whatever those glitches were, their a by product of something our suspect was doing in real time.” Alex told her.

“So what about the spear?” 

“The spear of Ares is supposedly one of three legendary weapons used by the Greek God of war. The sword, the spear, and the shield.” A man said as he approached behind them. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Percy Jackson-Danvers, professor of Ancient Greek mythology at the NYC university.”

He was taller than Kara by about half a head, with black tousled hair, and bright green eyes. His smile was genuine and his posture was relaxed. So with a smile of her own Kara awkwardly accepted the hand of her own cousin. 

“The pleasure is mine, Professor Danvers.”

“My cousin is here to help us identify what it is we’re dealing with.” Alex told her with a sheepish look.

“On the subject of the spear are you any closer to finding out were it could be? The offer to study it was a rare opportunity and I would hate to miss my window.” He asked.

“Unfortunately it remains just as lost to us as our subject, so I’m going to have to ask for your patience with this. But if you had any information that may help us…” Alex trailed off with a pointed look.

“Oh of course sorry. As I was saying the spear is one of three weapons. It is said to hold both the fighting prowess and blood lust of the war god. The Ancient Greeks believed that if one were to hold it they would gain those abilities.” He told them.

“So what? This person is trying to gather the powers of all three for themselves?” Kara asked.

“No that’s impossible. If a mortal were to hold all three they would be turned to Ash on the spot.” Percy responded as he gazed at the stranger on the computer. 

Nearby Brainy jumped as the computer he had been using to analyze the footage suddenly sparked violently before bursting into flame. Kara quickly used her freeze breath to put it out before looking to her sister in confusion. 

“My mistake everyone it appears that I overwhelmed the computer with my calculations. Apologize.” Brainy said as he tried to figure out how he had done so.

“Well I think that is my cue. Now if you’ll all excuse me I’m going to go surprise my favourite cousin.” Percy said as he nodded his head towards Kara. “Supergirl. Alex.”

Alex gave him a smile before pulling him into a tight hug. “Make sure to drop by the apartment later, okay?” 

Percy gave her a smile as he nodded before stepping back and walking towards the exit. 

The moment he was out of sight Kara whirled on her sister with her arms in the air. 

“So when were you going to tell me that our  _ cousin _ was in town?” Kara demanded as Alex tried to make placating motions. 

“It was a last minute thing! He sent me an email about coming to research the spear so I asked him to help.” Alex said as she watched Kara fumble for a response. 

“This is so unfair! How did little cousin Percy become big cousin Percy.” Kara whined. “He was so scrawny and short. We used to pick him up and carry him on our shoulders. Now…”

“He looks like he could bench press a small motorcycle?” Alex teased with a small laugh at her sisters misfortune. 

Kara shot her an unimpressed look before making her way towards the balcony. “I’m going to remember this for game night. There will be no mercy.” She said in a fake serious voice before taking off into the sky.

She landed back at her apartment just in time for there to be a knock at the door. She quickly de-summoned her suit and whooshed around her apartment in an attempt to make it seem livable before walking up to the door and throwing it open. 

“Percy!” She said in the most obviously fake surprised voice she had ever made. 

Her cousin just stared at her unimpressed for a moment before before sighing. “Alex told you I was coming didn’t she?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Phhh, Alex, no, I just…” 

“It’s okay Kara.” He said as he pulled her into a hug. 

Rather than try and save her dignity she simply relaxed into the hug. After all Percy was family. 

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward family lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update this

Percy had never believed that whole ‘die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain’ thing. He refused to believe the world could be that simple. He’d fought gods and monsters, titans and even the very earth itself. He watched the gods perform cruelties he had never even imagined possible.

And still they demanded he serve them blindly.

_ “There the real evil Percy, not the titans, the gods.” _

Luke had been right in a way. After nearly ten years of fighting in their name, of completing their menial tasks, of watching his friends,  _ his family _ , die while the gods. Did. Nothing. 

Jason, Frank, Nico, Thalia.

Annabeth.

Gone, and what did he get? Ridicule, anger, spite. He’d lost count of how many monsters he’d killed because a pissed off god had decided to take their anger out on him. 

Around him his office began to shake. Small tremors at first, the bookshelf lightly shaking as the glass wall behind him began to crack. Then it grew worse, the whole room began to shake violently as the bookshelves began to fall over, as he glared at the pen in his hand. 

Before it could get too bad a gentle knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. Shaking his head to clear the fog he called out to whomever it was. 

“Who is it?”

“Hey Percy are you alright? I sent you a text a few hours ago...about lunch…?” Kara called from the other side of the door. 

He blinked a few times as he turned his head to look at the clock. The numbers 1:30 blinked back at him. 

Right. Lunch.

When Kara knocked a second time he scrambled out of his seat in an attempt to make himself presentable before grabbing his jacket off the couch beside his desk and throwing the door open. 

Kara blinked at him in surprise for a few moments before a gentle smile crossed her lips. He imagined he looked quite the sight. Hair ruffled and chest heaving. Perhaps more a few more moments to collect himself would have been helpful.

When his silence continued Kara’s face twisted in concern as she reached a hand up to his shoulder. “Are you alright?” She asked him. Her eyes drifting to his office and the sizable crack in the fish tank behind him.

It took a moment for her words to register. His gaze following her own to the crack and back to his cousin. 

“Ya...ya, sorry, yes I’m fine. The...crack...unnerved me but the maintenance woman said there was no risk. So...ya.” 

If Kara thought anything of his horrible lying skills she didn’t comment. She gave one last look to both the crack and him before seeming to accept his words. 

As they walked to Noonan’s they talked about various things. Kara’s work in Catco both as Cat Grants assistant and, more recently, her work as a reporter. Percy in turn told her about his work around the world, translating ancient Greek and reinventing the classic tails. 

“So your telling me that Hercules, THE Hercules, was actually a giant asshole?” Kara questioned as they stepped through the doors.

“Trust me, you’d be surprised just how much ancient history is inaccurate.” Percy responded as he searched the restaurant for his other sister. A smile crossing his face as he met the eager gaze of his eldest cousin. 

“Ya but Hercules?” Kara whined as they approached the table.

Rather than continue the fruitless effort of convincing Kara Percy took a moment to look at the other people he just realized were at the table. A short woman with long wavy brown hair was seated beside Alex while an equally short woman with long black hair sat beside her. With them was the ever charming Jimmy Olson and the Brainy guy he had met at the D.E.O a few days ago. 

When he finally realized that he had in fact been staring at them all for a few minutes he flushed and quickly took his seat.

Once he and Kara had settled and Alex had returned to her seat Kara took the liberty of introducing him to everyone. 

“Percy, meet Nia Nal and Lena...Luthor...” Kara’s enthusiastic introduction had petered out upon the introduction of her best friend. It hadn’t even occurred to her that Percy might not have a positive opinion of the Luthor's and so braced for the possible explosion. Along with everyone else at the table.

Rather Percy put a kind smile on his face and extended his hand. Nia accepted it quickly but Lena didn’t. Her face was completely unreadable as she stared at the offered hand before taking in with a smile of her own.

“A pleasure to finally meet the famous cousin.” She told him with a smirk.

“Famous. Really…?” He responded as he shot Kara a mischievous look. 

“Hey! No, this is not happening, you and Alex are bad enough, I don’t need you teaming up with Lena too!” Kara said with a serious look.

“Hey! It’s not our fault you make such an easy target, Madam Krinkle.” Percy teased her.

Alex let out a laugh at that as Nia tried and failed to stop her own. Kara’s entire face turning red in embarrassment. 

“Madam Krinkle?” Lena asked with a raised brow and a smirk.

“Oh ya. She does that krinkle thing with her forehead when she’s upset, I started calling her that to mess with her and the name stuck.” Percy responded with zero regard for his increasingly red faced sister.

While Kara was not entirely happy about her cousin and best friend laughing at her expense it was still better than them fighting. So, for the moment, she would take it. Besides, Percy was their, Alex was smiling, Lena was happy, her family was together and life was good. This was exactly what she needed after everything that had happened over the past year.

Just as they were waiting for their coffees before heading out Percy’s phone started ringing. Kara noted that rather than the small black one he used when texting either Alex or herself this one was a bright bronze colour. Even stranger was that when she tried to listen in she couldn’t.

“...ya...mhmm...fine.”

As Percy closed the phone Kara shared a concerned look with her sister. Percy’s shoulders were slumped and his eyes downcast as a dark look crossed his face. For a few minutes he just stood there, glaring at the floor as though he was waiting for it to open up and swallow him whole. 

“Are you okay Percy?” Alex asked as she stepped forward. Her voice seemed to snap him out of his funk as the dark look melted away into a warm smile.

“I’m fine. You know how it is with work, it’s hardly ever convenient, they want me to head back to the university.” He responded with an apologetic look.

Kara moved to argue but Alex interrupted offering Percy and understanding smile forcing him to promise that he would come around for family night later. He quickly agreed before marching off back towards the university.

“Well he was quite the...character.” Nia offered awkwardly in the following silence. 

“Percy’s always struggled with new people. Once he warms up to you the challenge become getting him to shut up.” Alex told them as she grabbed her coffee from the barista. 

Both Lena and Nia seemed to accept that, the CEO nodding along before grabbing her coffee, thanking them for lunch, and promptly rushing back to work. 

Alex had been about to bid her sister goodbye but was stopped as her own phone started to go off. Heaving a sigh she answered reluctantly.

“This is Alex.”

“Director Danvers, it is I Querl Dox, I have received reports of a break in at National City University.”

Alex could feel her breath freeze in her chest. The University. Percy was at the University. “How long since the report?” Alex demanded. 

“Two minutes since the alarm went off, I estimate the target had been there for at least thirty minutes.” Brainy responded.

“Okay I want three teams on site. One for patrol and two for breach and confrontation, have Vasquez lead, I want downtown on lock down.” 

“Understood Director.” Brainy told her before ending the call.

“Is everything okay Alex?” Nia asked as she stepped forward. Both she and Kara were looking at her in concern. 

“We need to suit up. Brainy says our target has just been reported breaking into the university.” Alex told them. “Kara-”

She was cut off as her sister launched into the air. A faint streak of blue heading towards the University the only evidence that she had even been there. 

When she turned back to Nia she was dressed in her full Dreamer suit.

“Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try to keep it respectful.


End file.
